


Angel In a Bath Towel.

by tube_socks_are_cool



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, Dave's p.o.v, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Poems, Poetic, Poetry, Time Travel, Vietnam War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tube_socks_are_cool/pseuds/tube_socks_are_cool
Summary: He appeared in blue lightlooking unlikeanything Dave had ever seen before.(The one where Dave meets Klaus and falls head over heels in love before even speaking a sentence to him.)





	Angel In a Bath Towel.

He appeared in blue light

looking unlike

anything Dave had ever seen before.

In the midst of the grime,

the blood marked soldier uniforms,

the sound of gunfire,

and groans,

he was an angel in a bath towel.

Dark curly hair,

eyes that had seen too much already,

he shook hands unsteadily,

with fingers shaking,

palms sweaty,

and he smiled,

in the middle of war,

he _smiled_.

And Dave knew he was positively fucked.

 

 

_"I'm Dave."_

_"Klaus."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> These two deserved more time together.  
> I wrote this early this morning so I must admit it isn't very long, hope you like it anyways. Let me know what you think.


End file.
